In recent decades, many studies were conducted. These studies showed that performance efficiency enhancement of eye accommodative apparatus by use of special exercises and normalization of blood supply of the eye tissues lead to inhibition of the myopia progression, and sometimes prevent its onset (Medvedskaya G A Prevention of myopia and its progression through the influence on accommodative apparatus of eye. Author abstract of Ph.D. thesis in Medical Science. Kalinin, 1981; Stishkovskaya N N Complex method for improving eye hemodynamics parameters of patients with myopia. Author abstract of Ph.D. thesis in Medical Science. Moscow, 1979). Studies of E. I. Livado (Livado E I Exercise therapy in combination treatment of myopia in children. Author abstract of Ph.D. thesis in Medical Science. Moscow, 1977) revealed that the decrease in overall physical activity of pupil under a high optical burden may result in the development of myopia. On the basis of the results of conducted studies a methodology of the exercise therapy for pupils with myopia was developed, and its efficiency when using in a set of measures for the prevention and progression of myopia was shown.
It is known the use of the following treatment complex for the prevention of onset and progression of myopia: 10 procedures of low-energy transscleral laser stimulation of ciliary body in conjunction with a course of instillation or bath magnetophoresis with 4% taufon solution. The procedure for transscleral laser stimulation of ciliary body involves the use of, for example, device MAKDEL 00.00.09, in a form of special spectacles that provide infrared rays with a wavelength of λ=1.3 nm in the ciliary zone. For maximum effect, 2 and 3 modes of output power (1.0-1.5 mW) for 2-3 minutes are used. The course consists of 8-10 procedures once or twice a day (in the latter case with 30-40 minute break). Magnetophoresis is conducted using low-intensity (voltage of about 10 mT) alternating 50-cycle magnetic field with a pulse repetition frequency of 12.5 Hz and reversal time of 10 second, in particular, the magnetic field is induced by the device for magnetotherapy “Polus-3.” Exposure time is 10 minutes. The course of the treatment consists of 10 procedures which are accomplished daily. In this case, positive effects of both factors—the magnetic field and drug preparation can be summarized in one procedure (Medical Technology: “Integrated non-surgical treatment of progressive myopia,” FSI “Helmholtz Moscow Research Institute of Eye Diseases, Ministry of Healthcare and Social Development of the Russian Federation, Moscow, 2010, www.promed.ru). This method was chosen as the closest analogous solution. However, this method is not effective enough, because 3 months after the treatment effect achieved begins to decrease, and 6 months after the treatment has to be repeated. In addition, magnetophoresis comprises instillation of 4% taufon solution, this procedure is often accompanied by pain and redness, and this, in its turn, reduces the positive psychological attitude for treatment of the child. Furthermore, this method mainly improves local circulation, does not affect the cerebral hemodynamics and does not substantially increase the accommodative ability of eyes.
Beneficial effects of different optical—reflectory manipulations on the dynamic refraction and rate of myopia progression are known, so in order to enhance the effect of the chosen procedures, we included optical—reflectory exercises that can be done, for example, on ophthalmomyotraining device “Vizotronik”, into the treatment measures.
Badminton is a sport which harmoniously combines keeping track of a moving object (accommodation training), turns of head and body (increasing total and cerebral circulation), deep breathing (oxygenation of blood).